The Crow: Carnival of Souls
by XianGothDude
Summary: Garrett and Jill two lovers are murdered on St. Valentine's Day now Garrett brought back by the powers of the Crow seeks vengence and retribution on the corrupted gang that has done this, this is my first fan fic.


The Crow: Carnival of Souls (this is my first fan fiction) _The Crow and all related subject matter is copyright James O'Barr, however I do own the characters in this story._

**Prelude to suffering and vengeance**

It was cold, and it was rainy - a beautiful day for the gothic couple. There wasn't much to do that day, except perhaps go visit the pier, it was St. Valentine's day. The couple had always been very romantic, and this day was especially meaningful. Garrett and Jill walked briskly on the rain soaked wooden pier, approaching the annual St. Valentine's Carnival; though there wasn't very many people out due to the rain, but they didn't care. Garrett leaned over to his beloved and calmly asked, "My dear, would you accompany me to the Carnival?" "But Garrett, the rain...", She replied, with a sad smile on her face, but with a sudden perk she giggled, "Of course I would!" Upon Arriving, Garrett asked his precious beloved if she'd like to play some carnival games. They stopped by several booths to try and win a few prizes, especially the old knock down the milk bottles game. It seemed nigh impossible to actually win, so Garrett eventually gave up - but for being such a good sport about it the man at the game booth was gracious enough to relinquish one prize; a crimson red PVC purse he had found on the ground several days ago. Both Garrett and Jill stared, mouths open upon recognising their prize - it belonged to Jill! She had dropped it the other day and had been looking anxiously for it. The purse was quite special to her, as Garrett had bought it as a birthday gift for Jill a year ago.  
"Where did you-?!" Garrett and Jill said in unison.  
"It's yours right the man replied, I saw you two walking together the other day and noticed you left it sitting on the bench over there"  
"Thank you kindly sir!" said Jill.  
"My pleasure little lady the gruff voiced man continued, "You take care of her now, you hear, boy"  
"Of course - forever and always!" Garrett replied with a smile.  
They waved goodbye to the man, who introduced himself simply as Wes before they left.  
"Nice to make your acquaintance, Wes. I'm Garrett, and this is my lovely girlfriend Jill"  
"Gare! You're embarrassing me! blushed Jill"  
They departed from Wes and decided to go the local Cathedral. Both Garrett and Jill were Christians, but loved Cathedrals, if only for the beautiful designs; from the colourful stained glass to the ornate pipe organ; the intricately carved stone pillars to the mahogany pews - it was all so enchanting to both of them. Arm in arm they walked from the carnival pier, reminiscing of the late afternoon and early evening there, and of the kind man, Wes, who had found Jill's purse. As they continued onward through the dimly lit, wet street, they stopped a moment to look up at the starry sky, admiring its beauty, when suddenly a rather large Crow flew into their view, gliding gracefully across the sky. They continued onward to the cathedral - finally having made it to their destination they walked quickly up the stone pathway to the large double doors. Garrett, being the gentleman he was, held one door open for Jill to walk through. As they entered the threshold of the Church they knew something was wrong; no candles were burning on the alter, or anywhere for that matter, and the Cathedral seemed to be vacated. They both walked around, taking inspection of the sacred building, when Jill noticed a small sliver of flickering light coming from underneath the door to the back office. Before she could speak Jill suddenly felt a large hand wrap around her mouth - she tried to scream but couldn't. Garrett turned just in time to see Jill being dragged into the back office. He was about to lunge forward to her rescue, but was stopped short by a blunt object to the back of the head. The light of the Cathedral faded quickly, and in an instant Garrett felt his head hit the floor. He stared up at the ceiling for a split second, in shock, before going out cold.


End file.
